Sarnungian Republic
) République des Douze Dieux ( ) |nation_name = Sarnungian Republic |common_name = Sarnunga |id = 150854 |image_flag = Flag of the Sarnungian Republic.png |image_symbol = War Flag of the Sarnungian Republic.png |symbol_type = War Flag |flaglink = Flag of the Sarnungian Republic |national_motto = "Ανδρεία και η δόξα" ( ) ( : "Valor and glory") |national_anthem = Hymne Chérifien ("Hymn of the Sharif") |royal_anthem = |image_map = Emp-ire (orthographic 2).png |capital = Sarnunga |largest_city = Sarnunga |official_languages = , |official_pl = x |regional_languages = |demonym = Sarnungian (English), Andreíos (Greek; literally means "valorous") |government_type = Constitutional monarchy |rulertitle = Monarch |govthead = N/A |govttitle = Prime Minister |ruler = Sargun Peaceheart III |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |national_religion = |national_animal = |formation_date = 1 July 2007 |formation_event = Independence |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |area = 17.717.428 km² |population = 1.008.322.328 |ethnicity = African |allies = Cult of Justitia |currency = Sarna ($A) |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = 1.533.286.519.160$A |gdppercapita = 1520.63$A |literacy = 100% |time_zone = |cctld = .sr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = , , and ( ) |portal = }} The Sarnungian Republic, officially known as the Republic of the Twelve Gods or the Empire of the Twelve Gods ( : République des Douze Dieux, : Δημοκρατίας των Δώδεκα Θεών), is a located in , comprising the majority of , , and . It also controls Unity Island. The Empire's capital and largest city is Sarnunga. The Empire is a member nation of the Cult of Justitia, and the Red Trading Sphere, and is also an observer of the . The Empire is bordered by the to the west, Transvaal to the south, the Rebel Army and Legion and Nod and Grassy Plains and the Aether Empire to the east, and the to the north. The city of is controlled by a civilian government sponsored by the United Kingdoms of and . The Empire has an approximate population of 1.008.322.328, and has an area of 17.717.428 km². The Empire is a headed by King Sargun Peaceheart III of the Peaceheart family. The Empire is also an officially nation, with and French and Greek as its official languages, and as one of its recognized regional languages. Etymology The name Sarnungian Republic directly comes from the Peaceheart family, the ruling family of the Republic. More specifically, it comes from the name of the royal male head of the family, Sargun. The word is a mixture of African and Greek that literally means the . While a constitutional monarchy, the Republic functions without the input of the for the most part despite his having almost unchecked powers. While King Sargun is absolute ruler, he rarely interferes with the daily workings of the nation. The official name of the nation, the Republic of the Twelve Gods, comes from the major Greek influence on the nation when it was originally formed farther south. Overview The Sarnungian Republic is a large sized, highly developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of African ethnicity whose follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of the Sarnungian Republic work diligently to produce water and fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of the Sarnungian Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Sarnungian Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Sarnungian Republic believes in the and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Sarnungian Republic will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens.